G.L.A.D.--Counterpoint
by Gie
Summary: Ooh...someone makes an appearance, and is not all that happy.


G.L.A.D. "Counter-point"   
by Gie: phowah@cs.com 

So sorry everyone...my mind was going gooey from all the Gohan-love squishing against   
me...   
*****   
  


Gohan nods to the last debater, stands up and walks to the podium. He holds his   
hands up to gain everyone's attention. "Thank you all for your love and encouragement!"   
The crowd bursts into cheers and sighs as he flashes them a million-watt smile. "Now,   
we'll take a ten-minute break..." 

"Hold it!" 

Everyone went silent as a female strutted out onto the stage. She wore a   
formfitting purple and black Lycra bodysuit, that hugged her curves nicely. Her long   
purple hair, streaked with blond, hung loosely down her back. Around her neck hung a   
pendant, with a stone glittering in the overhead lights. A long , purple-tunted tail   
thrashed around her legs. Her aura was flashing menacingly. 

Her face was set in a deep scowl as she marched up to the podium where Gohan   
stood. "You will not take a break, little boy!" 

The audience gasped at her rude remark to their hero. How dare she interrupt   
*Gohan*? 

Gohan widened his eyes. "Um, hello there? Who are you?" 

The female scowled at him. "It is of no consequence to you, Spawn of Kakarotto." 

The audience started to mumble loudly. The only one that called their Gohan that   
was... 

The female stepped up to the microphone. "Listen here, all you whining   
weaklings! The true hero of the Z Senshi is not this half-breed *gaki.*" She sneered in   
Gohan's direction. "The real hero of the Z senshi is here today." She turned toward the   
shadowed wings of the stage. "Please, greet your public, Vejiita-oujisama." 

The crowd erupted into howls of anger and outrage. A spotlight illuminated   
Vejiita as he floated out onto the stage, pushing Gohan out of the way to access the   
microphone. "Arigato, Gie-chan." 

"Anything for you, Ouji-sama." She inclined her head and stepped back. 

Vejiita glared at the raving masses that filled the auditorium. "Shut up!" he   
roared at them, flaring his aura. The crowd, knowing Vejiita's anger, complied with his   
request. 

He cleared his throat and spoke. "I know you are all gathered here to honor the   
Spawn of that worthless third-class traitor, Kakarotto." Vejiita snarled out the name of   
Gohan's sire. The crowd booed and hissed at him. 

"Quiet!" They settled down again. "I am not here to judge your preference, for I   
have my own loyal following." He glanced back at the female right behind him, giving   
her a small smirk. Gie smiled and winked back. 

He turned back to the audience. "I just want to know why. Why him? Was it   
because he was an innocent little *gaki*? Did his naiveté melt your hearts?" He sneered, his lips curling in disgust. "Did his sad doe-eyes touch your soul?" 

Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but Gie stepped in front of Gohan, placing a hand over his mouth to quiet him. "Please, Gohan-san. Vejiita-oujisama just asks for the air time." She smirked at him "Then he'll whip your cute little tushie into shreds." 

"Gie-chan!" 

Gie looked abashed. "My apologies, Ouji-sama." 

Vejiita softened his scowl and nodded. "I understand, Gie-chan." He turned back to the crowd. "What has he done for this planet? Sure he has saved it several times, but so have I! And I have no allegiance or ties to this marble, yet I train and risk my life to help protect it from the scum of the Universe. What thanks do I get?" 

Someone yells out from the crowd. "You get hundreds of great love scenes with Bulma!" 

Gie opened her eyes in shock and growled "Don't mention that blue-haired   
hussy's name in my presence ever, Human!" She raised a hand and sent a ki-blast   
directly at the interloper, disintegrating her instantly. 

Vejiita looked at her with disdain. "That's not an effective way of winning them   
over, Gie." 

She appeared unruffled. "You know what I think of that...female...my Prince." 

He nodded. "I know. And you know my soul is only for you. They're only   
stories, Gie-chan." She nodded in reply. He continued on, glancing out into the crowd.   
"I recommend not mentioning that name again, for fear of your death." 

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Speaking of death," he looked pointedly into the   
audience. "Has this male ever died for your safety? Has he? Not that I can recall! Now,   
me, I have died several times to ensure your safety and well-being. And what thanks do I   
get?" He sighed a bit. "Sure, I get the scenes mentioned earlier. They don't mean   
anything to me; they're just that: scenes, as in a soap opera on the television. I don't get   
thanks from you or anyone else. Just the 'hisses' and 'boos' that I received earlier." 

"Do you want me to stop helping defend this planet? I can, you know. I still have   
a spacepod, and I can take Gie-chan here and blast off Chikyuu. There are other   
inhabitable planets out there." 

He searched the crowd's silent faces. "But I haven't. And I won't, unless you   
force me too." He paused and spoke quietly. "I may be portrayed as a heartless bastard,   
cold, cruel, and emotionless, but that is not always the real me. Arigato." He turned to Gie and   
held out a hand. "Come, Gie-chan. Let's go." 

She nodded and giving the crowd one last scowl, took hold of Vejiita's hand and   
walked off the stage, in dignity. 

Everyone just stared at Vejiita and his companion as they silently walked off the   
stage. Gohan gave Vejiita a thoughtful look and turned back to the crowd. "Arigato,   
Vejiita-san." He looked at his watch. "Okay, now let's take that ten-minute break." 

_Fin_   
  


Remember, this a Debate, correct? 


End file.
